Sword Art Online Remake
by Godzilla Games
Summary: In 2022, humanity had fully developed a Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (VRMMORPG). On Sunday, November 6, 2022, Sword Art Online (SAO), the highly anticipated and renowned online fantasy game of the year, had already sold 10,000 copies in its first batch with players forming huge lines at every game store four days before the sale of the game even began.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

** Prologue**

In 2022, humanity had fully developed a Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG).On Sunday, November 6, 2022, Sword Art Online (SAO), the highly anticipated and renowned online fantasy game of the year, had already sold 10,000 copies in its first batch with players forming huge lines at every game store four days before the sale of the game even began.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

A young fifteen-old man didn't join the Sword Art Online and he sits in his room doing nothing except doing his homework and listen to music.

His name is Ryugo Sasaki and he's an indifferent person who has a normal life on his own. His parents died from the murder after watch in the movie theater and play in the arcade when he was 8.

Ryugo was all alone at that time, he doesn't have a sister, he doesn't have a brother, and he has some relative but they live far away from his town.

Ryugo has black spike hair, dark blue eyes have a scar on the left side of the eye and the cross-shaped scar on his right side of his abdomen, and wears the Excalibur necklace from his mother.

Ryugo also has friends but doesn't hang with them that much but he has a roommate name Kyle Ieyasu who is planning to go on vacation like a year. "Hey Ryugo, I'm going on vacation like a year or soon. So, take of yourself OK! See ya later my old friend." Kyle said to him before he's waiting for the taxi.

"Ok!, sure I guess," Ryugo said.

"My name Ryugo Sasaki and I'm just a normal person with a normal life I think." Ryuga thought to himself.

"My life was very depressing that's all, I don't have friends nor family. My parents were killed by the serial killer/burglar right in front of me when I feel fear the most at the alleyway. I feared that I'm going to die also so I ran away as fast as I can for good but I'm being so helpless and stupid to run away but I'm just not a fighter because I'm too young to fight and I know that the serial killer will defeat me so easily. Well, I always alone at that time and I became homeless without my parents and I feel like I want to suicide myself but I realized that I becoming a bigger idiot than I thought off so I decided to sleep in the street and do nothing. During school, I was depressed and feel like I don't want to talk to anyone until I met Kyle. He and I were best friends when we were kids and I beat the bullies up during school saving Kyle from torture and being teased for calling him a nerdy kid. After the bullies have enough from my actions, I got a scar on my forehead above the left side of the eye and the cross-shaped scar from the right side of the abdomen that's because the bullies from my school cut me with a switch knife. But now Kyle went on the vacation visiting his family and his relatives and now I feel like I'm a different person and I feel like I'm not myself at all and I ask myself what is life, and Why do I even exist though don't have any family at all but oh well I will think something out soon." Ryugo thought to his past while sitting in the bathtub filled with soap and staring down at the wall. "Haaa, nothing about a good warm bath that's what I like." Ryugo felt relaxed while sitting at his friends' warm bathtub.

* * *

**At 10:55 p.m.**

After taking a shower, he was preparing for lunch, he grabs some eggs, a bowl of cooked rice, a sirloin steak, and an Onion seasoning and Onions. He was making lunch for him until hears a door from the front door and Ryugo was confused about who's ringing a doorbell so late.

**"DING! DONG!"**

"I'm busy," Ryugo said to the door while cooking some Omurice with Grilled Steak and Onion Sauces.

**"DING! DONG!"**

"I said I'm busy," Ryuga said to the door still making some Oumrice with Grilled Steak and Onion Sauces.  
But every time Ryugo said he's busy but the door won't stop ding and that made Ryugo very annoyed, piss, and stress himself out and he knows that he has enough from his friend's doorbell.

**"DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!"**

"ARRRRR when is this all keeps happening to me" Ryuga frustrated stopped cooking and walk toward the door to tell them to shut the hell up.

**"DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!"**

He knows he has enough so he starting to walk toward the door and ask them to leave him alone. "What do you want, don't you see that I'm busy here I'm tried to cook my dish! Huh?" when Ryugo opens the door showing the tick mark, but what he just saw is nobody neither around the house except there's a box was lying right in front of him.

Ryugo starting to pick up and check if someone is trying to find a missing box and his surroundings so he takes the box with him and goes back inside.

* * *

**In Ryugo's bedroom**:

Ryugo was so confused and make an indifferent face about why he has a package even though he didn't order anything but it doesn't really about what it is so he opens up the box and revealed to be a helmet game console known as the Nervegear, a disk of Sword Art Online, and also he found a letter from the Game Master inside the box and said,

_" Hello, Ryugo Sasaki and Congratulations you are the chosen one for the Sword Art Online I present you a Nervegear for a chance for you to play as an avatar with no returns. Play, have fun and enjoy the game._

_P.S If you return it we will find you and kill you."_

_From, The Game Master_

And that made Ryugo shocked and interested from the Game Master but he doesn't know why the Game Master knows his name but he doesn't care so he started to plug it in on to the computer, and put it on his head while lay down thinking of what he's going to do in the game until the helmet just say **13:00 **and closed his eyes but doesn't know what he's going to say so he takes off the Nervegear and starts read the manuals and the manual just said login in first and say Link Start.

So Ryugo finally lay on his bed and wait for the clock of the Nervegear to hit **13:00 **starting to close his eyes. "**LINK START!**"

The white background shows a rainbow-colored laser-shooting toward him, switches to all the five senses: Touch, Sight, Hearing, Taste, and Smell check-up and they said okay, language to Japanese, making the signup account and showed the character registration saying with an Unknown name and clicked yes and starting to turn white and said Welcome to Sword Art Online! and blue rayshift teleport towards him to the game with white flakes floating up the appearance of the avatar.

* * *

**At Sword Art Online**

When he opened his eyes he realized that he's in a game, his avatar just a normal avatar and he has blue spike hair and a handsome face on his appearance, wears just grayish-blue suit, leather armor, and the fingerless gloves, and has a sword like a knight on his back so he has no idea what he's going to do so he just walk around doing nothing and look around and he realized he's a new player in his game.

He still walks around and was interrupted by the player who is called a Beta Tester, "So you a new guy huh what's your name and who are you." with a stranger with a taunted face. Floyd smiled and say "Just a guy who's an avatar and a hero for fun." and made a normal and indifferent face but that makes the Beta Tester Stranger with a confused look at his face.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

** Chapter 1****: First Day**

**In First Floor, Town of Beginnings:**

"A hero Huh." said a Beta Tester stranger with an evil attitude and starting to laugh like a psycho.

"Was that some kind of joke, you becoming a hero for fun. That's so stupid for you to say such a thing you do this fun. FOR FUN! How dare you make a stupid quote of yourself trying to become a hero. There's no hero in the game and you talk like shit..."

While the mysterious Beta Tester still talking to him, Ryugo was very confused about what he just said and wants to know who the hell is this guy who is laugh at him but he doesn't care who he is and what he wants from him and starting to ignore him and walk away or probably lay on the ground taking a nap but he was stopped by the guy who laughs at him.

"Hey! I'm not done with you and stop ignoring me, do you know who I am. I'm Ken Yoshzimaru and I'm here to challenge you to think that you are better than me." asked Ken

Introduction of Ken Yoshzimaru(or people might say Ken Yukimura): He's appearance shows a medium length hair is silver-white with fringes long enough to pass his eyebrows. It is shorter beneath his ears and longer up top and has been styled in slight variations of the same cut ever since he was a toddler. His eyes are a crystal blue that has been both jokingly and more seriously described as pretty by Obi. In SAO, the same characteristic but he has green hair but the side hairstyle and a handsome face, wears a greenish-brown shirt and the same color from Ryugo leather armor, the same fingerless gloves like Ryugo has, and a sword on his back but he will get a new sword soon when he wins the battle between the players and the Boss I think or maybe I'm stupid but his player name is Unknown also.

Ryugo is now very strict and annoyed by his bad and stupid attitude of his.

"What do you want I'm new here so whats a point for a player to challenge even though that we are just beginners but its too much to challenge someone who's a level 1," Ryugo tells Ken that he's a beginner and starting to walking away of

Ken is now very angry at him for ignoring him.

"That's it you are going down baldy," said Ken with a taut face and the lightning struck Ryugo head and become even madder and he turned toward the stranger and said, "What did you just call me," Ryugo

"You heard me," said Ken going to the Main Menu page and press the challenge of Ryugo's Unknown name and draws his sword toward his face until the countdown starts.

"If you don't want a challenge then I will kill you and you think you look so tough but you like a total idiot," said Ken with an evil grin.

Ryugo is now getting serious and sigh.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

On the first floor, a lot of people heard the invitation that there's a battle from Ken Yoshzimaru or the Unknown Name vs the New person: Ryuga Sasaki.

A lot of people in-game are now getting excited to see who will win including another Beta tester: Kirito, who described the appearance of his avatar at the beginning of the game and the beta-testing phase as having the appearance of the ridiculously handsome protagonist from some fantasy animation, looking noticeably older than he was. His in-game height was equal to that of his height in the real world to prevent the extra height from hindering his movements he's with Klein who wore a red bandana that held up his hair and was tied around his forehead, he has red spikey hair and has a hooked nose, a slight beard on his cheek and chin help him around the SAO until they heard the invitation from Ken or the Unknown name.

Kirito was curious who it is "Who's battle against each other Kirito," said Klein "I don't know, something tells me this is going overboard," Kirito said to Klein.

* * *

**In the Battle between Ken and Floyd:**

A lot of people, Kirito, and Klein are now watching the scene of the two beta tester and getting very excited to see who is the winner.

"Do you see that everybody loves me because I'm the most popular player in this town so everyone will look at me as the best..." Ken was about to finish his sentences but Ryugo is still ignoring him by sleeping on the ground trying to think of what he's going to do when he finished the game and crickets clicking.

"Hey, are you even listening to me! I'm TALKING TO YOU! Are you even listening to me" Ken with a comedic shout toward Ryugo?

"Yeah I did, but you are way too annoying to challenge someone like me Silky Hair pervert," Ryugo commented and starting to get up and yawned and that Ken's very triggered with a tick mark on his forehead.

* * *

** Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Hot Wind Blowing(Feat. Ferry Corsten)**

* * *

"What did you just say, I will fricken kill," said Ken

Ken charged toward the Ryugo while Ryugo stands up from his sleepiness and saw Ken charging him and swing his sword toward Ryuga's head but easily dodge it for the first time and the second time, he blocks it and hit Ken in the gut and made him slide and made Ken gaged.

Ken now knows that he's very serious and made a wicked smile but Ryugo just shows his indifferent face.

"Ok if that's what you want then die," said Ken with an evil grin and starting to swing his sword.

Everyone is now amazed including Kirito and Klein who are so surprised by Ryugo Reflexes. He keeps dodging and block every attack from Ken and he realized Ken is getting very tired of losing so much his energy and he realized Ryugo doesn't have a scratch but Ken wasn't finished yet. Ken has a trump card on his sleeves to fused up his energy to his Sword and that makes everyone surprised and awe.

"Before I kill you, what's your name anyway?"Ken asked

"Oh, it's Ryugo. Ryugo Sasaki, I think" said Ryuga still showing his indifferent face.

"Ok Ryugo, this is your funeral for talking trash about me," said Ken.

When Ken charges his sword with energy at Ryugo to get a good win for Ken but Ryugo goes toward Ken very fast and Ken realized he was too stupid to think of being defeated but he always want to so he swings his energy sword towards but easily dodge and accelerate behind Ken and starting to swing his sword at Ken one inch away from his neck blowing a powerful wind of shockwave to stop his attack.

* * *

**Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Hot Wind Blowing (Feat. Ferry Corsten) End**

* * *

"It's over, I don't feel like letting you die nor killing you. It will just make things way worse when I kill people but good thing I didn't so I won't let you die including the bonds of my friends." Ryugo said and realized 'or I did not' Ryugo thought about it in his inner self.

Ryugo finally draws his sword back to his case and starting to walk away until Ken stops him for walking away.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet I'm the only one who's going to kill you. We're not friends Ok! stop sparing me like I'm some kind of friend who is trying to befriend I'm not one of those Ok! so being like a bit..." said Ken with his idiotic manner.

He was about to say it but he interrupted by Ryugo who punches him in the face with only a knockout punch and he flies towards the building wall.

"Being an avatar or a hero is pretty boring actually," Ryugo commented.

After Ryugo hit Ken in the face, he accidentally hit him too hard and made Ken fly over to the wall and fell unconscious and the building starting to collapse and that made a lot of people shocked.

"Whoops," said Ryugo

"Sorry, my bad I think I went overboard by accident Sorry the one who owns that place," apologized Ryugo bowed down with a sorry face.

Then the scoreboard shows the result about who's a winner is and its Ryugo Sasaki a winner.

A lot of people yelled and cheers to the winner of his first battle and Kirtio and Klein are amazed about Ryugo's abilities but Ryugo doesn't care about who wins or loses.

A lot of people continued to cheer him for his victory, the inventory pop in front of Ryugo's face.

_"Congratulations, you got a new suit and a new weapon but don't open it yet until I say so or you need it. When winning against the battles you fought they have a reward so try hard and play hard to unlock your new..."__ From the Game Master_

Ryugo was thinking about a new what it was and he realized that he got a new suit but he will keep it later until another fighter comes to challenge him for good but it's no big deal for him and starting to walk away.

Before Rygo is about to walk away, he looks at the hole where he hit Ken in the face and he knows that Ken fell unconscious but someday he will have revenge from him sooner and later he will.

He was about to walk away until Kirito and Klein stop him for congrats, Ryugo, for his victory.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Kirito

"Huh? Who are you?" said Ryugo with an indifferent personality.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself sorry about that," said Kirito

"I'm Kirito and this is Klein."

"Yo what up and I said you are amazing." Klein greeted.

"The names... oh crap I don't know what I'm going to name myself. I don't want to name myself so crappy but I need to think think think! but what can I call myself." Ryugo realized the game supposed to have the username and he didn't put his nickname on the Username.

Ryugo now starting to sweat like crazy like there's a volcano erupting him to meltdown his skin.

"Ahahahaha, My name is Dragon Eye nice to meet you," said Floyd with a nervous smile on his face but still sweating like crazy and bowed for a greeting.

"Dragon Eye Huh. That's a cool name for an avatar like you," said Kirito with a smiley face.

"Yeah, that's an awesome name for you to become a world-famous warrior like you," Klein commented.

"Ah, Thanks I appreciate what you just said, well all I did is dodging any weapons that they throw at me so yeah it's kind of embarrassing." Floyd laughed of embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"So your new here right," asked Kirito

"Oh Yeah, I am new here." Ryugo slamming his fist to his palm that he forgot that he's new here.

"I forgot that I'm new here so yeah I'm new here," said Ryugo

"Well this is your lucky day because I'm going to help you explore the maps of the Sword Art Online," said Kirito

"Oh that's great thanks man," said Ryugo and they start to laugh.

* * *

** Inside Ryugo Sasaki Mind**

**Elsewhere:**

In the unknown location surrounding by the flaming mountains full of lava, a volcano, and a cave, a mysterious dragon was sleeping in the cave just relaxing and he senses his presence that he found the chosen one to become a Dragon Slayer like him. The dragon opens his yellowish-brown reptilian eyes and looks at the red sky and smiled, **'So he's the one that I been looking for.' **The figure opened his eyes and senses his presents.


	3. Chapter 3: The World of Swords

**Chapter 2**: **The World of Swords**

**In First Floor Town of Beginning:**

Ryugo was laying on the grass watching Klein struggle to attack a level 1 monster: the Frenzy Boar and he notice what Kirito just said to him.

**Flashback:**

"So your name is Dragon Eye right."

"Right."

"So you're new here right."

"Right."

"So you challenge people with only a sword right."

"Right."

"So you can defeat them with only one swing right."

"Arrrrrrrr! for crying out loud!" said Ryugo with a frustrated face.

"Too many questions that I have to answer. That was too much!"

"Oh sorry I was just curious that's all," said Kirito and Ryugo calmed down for a bit or two.

"Ok, this is a Town of Beginning that's where all beginners are." Kirito explained and Ryugo starts looking around felt very interested and excited to see all the players buy stuff in the central market."

Ryugo realized that there are an unknown weapon and suit that he won against Ken but he doesn't have time for it so he will do it later when he needs the time or two.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Ryugo was still watching Klein battling the Frenzy Boar and the good news is that Klein defeated the Boar and vanished.

"Nice one Klein, Dragon Eye it's your turn," Kirito asked

"Ok, here goes nothing."

Ryugo now draws his sword and spins it with his hand around his hand and starting to dash toward his target and starts to attack another Frenzy Boar.

Ryugo concentrates his power on his sword and starting to jump up in the air and swing his sword to the Frenzy Boar and split in half.

"Wow, that was awesome!" said Klein

"Ah thanks, I guess," said Ryugo (Dragon Eye) showing some embarrassment look on his face and returning to his indifferent face.

"Anyway I'm getting hungry, in the virtual world one of the foods would get rid of unpleasant hungry feeling so I order pizza and ginger ale for my dinner so goodbye Kirito and goodbye Dragon Eye," said Klein

"Sure, see you later Klein."

"See ya."

When Klein is going to log out button but it failed to log out and that made Klein very confused.

"Huh that's strange there's no log out button."

"Say what!" Ryugo said surprisingly

"Yeah, it's not there seriously"

"Let me try." and Ryugo goes to the main menu and it proves there's is no log out button. Not just Ryugo but Kirito too doesn't have a log out button.

"You're right there's no logout button," said Ryugo with a confused face.

"Why don't you contact the game master, "Kirito asked

"Yeah I did that but nothing happening he's not picking up," Klein said trying to contract to the game master but no answer of them.

'Strange, what the hell is going on here. This doesn't make any sense at all, First, we have no logout button. Finally, that we going to be stuck here forever well that just mess up' Ryugo thought to himself.

"Do you know there another way to logout of this thing Kirito," Klein asked

"The fact is I don't know, you Dragon Eye, " Kirito asked and turned to his head to Ryugo

"I don't think so, the only way to log out is on the main menu but the problem is that if there's no logout button there's no way to logout that means "YAWN!" you will be a trap here forever but we don't know yet so we will just wait here and see," Ryugo explain

"That can't be right, there's got to be some other way out. Return!, Logout!, Escape!" said Klein trying to command the main menu but it didn't work what it used to be.

"You cannot log out by force Klein and there's no emergency log out either right Kirito or I made something confusing to you, " Ryugo explain and tell it to Kirito

"No, you're right about that, you cannot logout and there's no emergency log out either," said Kirito

"No way, you kidded. I know I will just rip the Nerve-gear off my head."Klein said trying to get the Nerve-gear out.

"Don't bother, once you hooked in you can't move your body in the real world anymore, the Nerve-gear intercept all the commands you give for inside the game using an inner face built into rig." Kirito explained pointed toward his head

"Seriously, so now we going to wait until someone gets around fixing the bug."

"It might be possible but it will take an hour to wait for someone but the only problem is there's no way people track us here and tell us what happens but for sure there's no way it was a bug or maybe until someone in the real world comes along and takes the Nerve-gear off," Ryugo explained

"I live alone, you."

"I got a mom and a sister and I'm pretty sure they notice by dinner time and..."Kirito said but interrupted by Klein

"You, you've got a sister, how old is she, what she like?"

'Jess, why do you felt interested in Kirito Sister.' Ryugo thought to himself being so clueless and disgusted.

"Huh, She into sports, she hates games, and she, not in your type man, she wouldn't date a gamer if he's the last play..."

"Who cares I want a...Arroyo, oh right getting kicked in the balls didn't hurt," said Klein and that made Ryugo notice something with a surprised look on his face.

"Huh, what's up Dragon Eye it looks like you felt shocked, "Kirito asked

"Oh me, Na I just notice something...OK, NOW I NOTICE SOMETHING THAT WHEN YOU KICK KLEIN IN THE BALLS AND IT DOESN'T FEEL HURT THEN I NOTICE WHEN I FIGHT AGAINST THAT IDIOT GUY AND I NOTICE THAT THE GAME DOESN'T FEEL HURT AT ALL WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Ryugo said scratching his head like crazy and calm down. "Oh never mind about that I think I'm going to throw up but anyway be serious Klein don't you think it's weird being trap in SAO," Ryugo explained.

"Yeah, totally but it's just a bug," Klein said

"This isn't just a bug if we can't log out it's gonna cause some serious problems for the game." Kirito explained

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Klein agreed.

"I wonder what the developers even know what happening cause they were just shut down the server and log everyone out but why haven't they made the announcement, "Kirito asked.

"I think about that too, because for sure when there's a big problem they supposed to shut down the system already but no they didn't so they leave it here for no reason."Ryugo figures something out but still didn't get any.

After Ryugo Finish his conversation, Ryugo, Kirito, and Klein heard the bell and wonder what's going on.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Everybody was teleported back to the town of beginners including Ryugo, Kirito, and Klein back to the town of the beginning and they felt very confused.

"Someone forced to teleport, "Kirito said with a surprised face.

"I know right, it doesn't make any sense at all," said Ryugo with an agreement face

After two minutes the bell stops ringing and everyone is so confused about it.

While Kirito and Ryugo look around they heard the boy pointing a mysterious red mark on the virtual system saying system announcement and that made everyone draw attention and said "Warning!"

"Now what, "Kirito said

Then the red mark on the virtual system starting to spread every system everybody was standing on and the blood like slime starting to pour out and starting to combining the slime and that makes Ryugo very disgusted.

"What the hell is that thing," Klein said in awe.

"I don't wanna know but I think I'm about to throw up," Ryugo said and starting to throw up on the ground.

After finishing up combining the slime and revealed to be a giant, robed, a faceless figure appeared and everyone said, "Is that a game master?, Why doesn't he have a face, Is this an event?, I'm scared, Don't worry it's just part of the opening ceremony."

Then the figure speaks " Attention players, I welcome you to my world."

"What does he mean by that"

"I don't wanna know," Ryugo said who is still throw up

The figure continues to speak to the players "My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment, I'm in control of this world" and Kirito and Ryugo notice about it.

Kirito was in his room reading a magazine about him and Ryugo read a letter from him and revealed Akihiko's face.

"Seriously, is that him, WOW some interesting." Every player surprised

"I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menu the log out button. Let me assure you this not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect, this how Sword Art Online was designed to be." Kayaba explained to the rest of the players.

"He's kidding right"

"I don't wanna know," said Ryugo who is Gagging and still Throw up.

"You cannot log yourself out on SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the Nerve-gear from your head. If anyone attends to do so, the transmitter inside the Nerve-gear will discharge the microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain, and ending your life." Kayaba explained about the disconnecting the Nerve-Grear will damage your brain.

"What're you talking about, Come on that's such PS, Come on let's get out off here, Hey I can't get out, hey I can't get out." Every player

"Are you listening to this crap, he's got to be nuts right. Right Kirito, Right Dragon Eye"

"I think I still gonna hurl," Ryugo said still throwing up on the ground.

"He's not, the transmitter signal in the headgear will just like microwaves if the safety disables then it could fire your brain." Kirito explained

"Couldn't someone cut the power or..."

"That's wouldn't be possible." And made Kirito and Klein turn toward to Ryugo with a nausea face and shakes off his sickness back to his normal face "that will be the same thing to disable the headgear and starting to fire your brain and your life that's the worst idea I ever heard and when I look at the side of the headgear I notice there's something suspicious about it, is that it has an internal battery."

"Huh Grrrrr, this is crazy, it is totally crazy."

"Despite my warning, the family and friends and some of the players have attempted removing the Nerve-gear and unfortunate decision, to say the least. As a result, the game now has 213 fewer players when they began. They have been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world."Kayaba explained

"213"

"That's insane" Ryugo shocked about 213 players were deleted.

"No way, I won't believe it" Klein was shocked

"As you can see, international media outlets have round the cloak coverages of everything including the deaths. At this point, it's safe to assume the likely one of the Nerve-gear been removed is minimal at best, I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following, there is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system forever and the Nerve-gear will simultaneously destroy your brain." Kayaba explained.

Kirito and Ryugo were shocked when they imagine that they drop to zero they will vanish forever.

"There's only one way for the player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now you gather on floor one the lowest level on Aincrad if you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss you can advance to the next floor, defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game." Kayaba explained

"Clear, What's he talking about, why should we believe any the crap you saying?" said the Players.

"We can't defeat all 100 floors, that's fricking impossible, even the Beta Testers never made it that high," said Klein with a shocking face.

"Last but not least, I place a little present in the item storage of every player. Please have a look." Kayaba explained about the present.

Kirito and Ryugo don't know what he said but when they open their main menu and press the item and showed about the mirror in their inventory.

"Huh, a mirror" Kirito said

"What are we going to do with a mirror" Ryugo felt confused

"I have no idea but we gotta try, "Kirito said

When Ryugo and Kirito have the mirror the light showed right in front of Klein and Ryugo felt a shining light come toward his eyes

"Klein" Kirito yelled

"What the heck" Ryugo felt shocked

"Dragon Eye" Kirito yelled

Not just Klein and Ryuga but everybody including the Kirito himself felt the light shining to his eyes and the light is starting too flash brighter and brighter until it starts fading away.

"You Ok Kirito," Klein said.

"Yeah, Kirito said and found out something different to Klein and said "wait, who are you"

"I'm me, who are you," said Klein

"What's going on here, wait who are you guys," Ryugo said and also felt something off between those to guys in front of Ryugo. Kirito's appearance is different, he had slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes. His delicate face showed no trace of masculinity, allowing people to easily mistake him for a girl and Klein now has brownish hair but still wearing a red bandana.

"I'm me who are you," Kirito and Klein said unison

"What!, I'm back to the real self again well that just great," said Ryugo felt disappointed and shocked.

"Wait for a second" Kirito realized

"Is that you Klein, Kirito and is that you Dragon Eye" both Kirito and Klein unison to each other and look towards Ryuga.

"And is that you Kirito and Klein," Ryuga said with a shocking face.

"Yeah," Kirito and Klein said unison

"Well that's just great found out our true identity and this is how it makes up. This whole thing sucks." Ryuga said with a disappointed face.

"Wait but how" Klein felt confused.

"The scan. There's a high-density signal device inside the Nerve-gear rig. It can see what my face looks like but how it knows my height and body type." Kirito explained.

"When you first put the Nerve-gear on, it has to this calibration thing it asks you to touch your body all over like this anyways..." Klein explained while touching his body also and noticed about Ryugo face and said "Hey Dragon Eye, where did you get that scar"

"I don't have time for that, but right now, when we touching your body and that's why it shows our physical data Kirito and Klein" Ryugo explained. "Oh Yeah, you're right Dragon Eye, that's why it got our physical data," Kirito said.

"But this is..., what's the point why did anyone do this to us." Klein felt frustrated.

"I think he's about to tell us," Kirito said while listening to Kayaba

"So let's hear that mysterious game master" Ryugo waiting to listen to what Kayaba is about to say.

"Right now, you probably wondering Why?, Why did Akihiko Kayaba developer of Sword Art Online and Nerve-gear do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one the reason I created Sword Art Online was too control the fate of the world in my design." Kayaba explained.

"Kayaba" Kirito said angrily

"As you can see, I have achieved my goal," Kayaba said.

Ryugo heard about Kayaba achieving his goal, he's felt a wave of anger towards him and starting to clenched his fist until his fist is pale like there's a dragon inside his soul.

"This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online, players I wish you the best of luck," Kayaba said

A figure is starting to fade away, the blood slime starting to reverse back to where the virtual system was and everything was back to normal and everyone was starting to stare frighten as a stone.

Ryugo shows a lot of anger from that game master like there's a dragon inside his soul starting to burn into flames raging to fire at someone who stands in my way.

Not just Ryugo but Kirito felt the same way that it's not a game anymore it's real and everyone is starting to freak out and starting to find the way to get out of here and Kirito realized its a better time to go.

"Come on Klein, Dragon Eye," said Kirito dragging Klein and Dragon Eye for some places private.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Ok listen I'm heading out right now for the next village and I want both of you to come," Kirito asked Klein and Ryugo.

"Huh," Klein felt confused.

"If what he said is true and I think it is. The only way we go to survive here is by making ourselves is as strong as possible. In the MLRPG the money you can earn the XP once the game starts up there's only so much of that stuff to go around look the fields around the towns of beginning are going to be hunted clean soon if we head to the next village now we will have an easier time to collecting cash and points. Don't worry, I know all the paths and places we should avoid even I'm level 1, I can get there easy." Kirito explained.

"Wha thanks but, you know those friends of mine that I was telling you about, we stood in line for the whole night to buy this," Klein said to Kirito and realized "they back in the plaza somewhere and I can't leave them."

'If it were just Klein but two more or even one more' Kirito thought about it and look toward Ryugo (Dragon Eye).

"Dragon Eye are you coming," Kirito asked Ryugo

"Well, I like to come but I prefer doing it alone for now, look it's fun having you and Klein with me but it's time for me to go to the next village, look don't worry about me, you the only friends that I have for this game so I learned a lot about this game so I choose to go by myself to the next village and I'll be there so you can have a company to the boss battle Kirito," Ryugo said.

"Ok, if that what you want then I'll get going but you in the jam message me ok" Kirito reminds Ryuga and Klein.

"Sure," Klein said.

"Not a problem," Ryugo said.

"I'll be seeing you Klein and Dragon Eye take care." saying his goodbyes to Klein and Kirito and Dragon Eye about to

"Kirito, I..." Klein stopped Kirito and Dragon Eye from going and about to ask him.

"Hey Kirito,...You look better than like this, way cooler than your avatar and Dragon Eye, you're even way cooler than your avatar also." Klein commented on Kirito and Ryugo's appearance.

"Thanks, Klein, I like your appearance better than your avatar, Klein." Ryugo thanked Klein.

"Yeah and I think that's scruffy face fits you 10 times better too," Kirito said to Klein.

"Yeah, well better be going to see you at the next village Kirito." Ryugo held up his fist for the fist bump.

"Yeah," said Kirito fist-bumped Ryugo (Dragon Eye) and both of them starting to head out but Ryugo (Dragon Eye) went to the other way where there's a shortcut

* * *

** Fairy Tail OST Dragon Slayer**

* * *

Ryugo starting running to the buildings to the fields of grass and imagine all his friends are here to support him.

Before running to the next village he saw a dire wolf appeared out of nowhere and Ryugo draws his sword and starting to fill his sword with energy but it was different energy this time instead of white blue its reddish-orange like fire and start jump as high as he could and he can felt inside his soul the dragon chose him as a Dragon Swordsman.

After fill, his sword full of Dragon energy, the Silhouette Dragon shows up behind Floyd and starting to fade away and Ryugo starting to toward the dire wolf and stab a dire wolf and vanished.

'What is this feeling that I felt, it feels like I been a chosen one for having a power that I never have seen before and I will use that power to survive.' Ryugo thought to himself for what kind of power that chose him to become a Dragon Swordsman.

Ryugo screams and the Silhouette Dragon roars.

* * *

**Crossing Field by LISA**

**[Yume de takaku tonda karada wa]**

When the blossom hits on the floor and vanished, it cuts to Kirito appears and easily defeats the skeleton minions.

Then he kicks the Lizardman Lord from starting their attacks and slices his head off.

Then he runs towards another skeleton minion, blocks the skeletons attack, slashes the skeleton on the back and finishes him off and Kirito stared at the skeleton vanishing.

**[Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku]**

The blue flames cut back to Kirito fighting against Gleam Eyes and Kirito parrying Gleam Eyes attack with a left swing that causes the spark and then parrying Gleam Eyes attack with a right swing that also causes the spark and then cuts back Kirito charging his Elucidator and run toward the boss and slash the boss with the X-formation.

**[Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite]**

Then cuts off to Asuna run towards Gleam Eyes with her Lambent Light while Gleam Eyes is about to charge his sword and misses it and Asuna runs on Gleam Eyes sword, jumps up as high as she could, charge up her rapier, and did the Star Splash, then cuts off of Ryugo (Draco) spinning his Dragon Eye then hold his sword as a Ko Gasumi no Kamae samurai stances and the Silhouette Dragon on his back.

**[Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba]**

Then it cuts off to Silica with her Beast Tamer: Pina, Ken (Deliora) doing a Demonic Horizontal Slash with a Sadistic Idiotic Smile and a Silhouette Demon on his back, Lisbeth holding the Mace stares at the camera, Sachi sitting on the floor right next to the building and stare at the camera, and then cuts off to Yui glowing blue while sitting on her position and data surrounded all around her.

**[Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta]**

Then it cuts off to Kirito looking at the left side of the floors and Draco looking at the right side of the floor while the wind's blowing at them. Then cuts off to Klein held a thumbs up with a smile while staring at the camera, Agil crosses his arms with a smile while staring at the camera, Kuradeel doing a fight position with a cautious and serious face while staring at the camera, and Heathcliff holding his Liberator with a proud face while staring at the camera.

**[Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de]**

Then it cuts off to Kirito opening his eyes and Asuna opening her eyes while the particles flying everywhere. Then Kirito sheath his Elucidator on his back, Asuna sheath her Lambent Light on her waist, Draco sheath his Dragon Eye on his back and his left side of the waist, and Deliora sheath his Storm Demon on his back while Gleam Eyes with the X formations slash marks on his body and explode creating a powerful force of wind during the explosion.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

There's the building that holds 10,000 players of the Monument of Life. It lists the names of all the 10,000 players of SAO. The names of the dead players are automatically crossed out, with the cause, time, day, and month of death written beside it, though the year of death is not recorded. The monument extends ten meters sideways. In the game's first month, 2,000 died and Floor 1 has yet to be cleared-December 2, 2022 and then It shows Ryugo player name instead of Dragon Eye, his username is Draco.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beater

On December 2, 2022, Kirito is reflecting on how more than 2,000 players had died since the start of the Sword Art Online official service a month ago, while the 1st floor had yet to be cleared. Even Kirito, a former beta tester, had been unable to locate the boss room. A meeting was being held in Tolbana to discuss how to find and defeat the 1st Floor Boss. While that Ryugo was running toward the entrance of the Tolbana, he felt very exhausted and starting to sit down catching his breath. 'God Damn it's hot or wait what am I think, I was running the whole time without getting tired! This is not cool man!' Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) thought about it.

* * *

**[Yume de takaku tonda karada wa]**

When the blossom hits on the floor and vanished, it cuts to Kirito appears and easily defeats the skeleton minions.

Then he kicks the Lizardman Lord from starting their attacks and slices his head off.

Then he runs towards another skeleton minion, blocks the skeletons attack, slashes the skeleton on the back and finishes him off and Kirito stared at the skeleton vanishing.

**[Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku]**

The blue flames cut back to Kirito fighting against Gleam Eyes and Kirito parrying Gleam Eyes attack with a left swing that causes the spark and then parrying Gleam Eyes attack with a right swing that also causes the spark and then cuts back Kirito charging his Elucidator and run toward the boss and slash the boss with the X-formation.

**[Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite]**

Then cuts off to Asuna run towards Gleam Eyes with her Lambent Light while Gleam Eyes is about to charge his sword and misses it and Asuna runs on Gleam Eyes sword, jumps up as high as she could, charge up her rapier, and did the Star Splash, then cuts off of Ryugo (Draco) spinning his Dragon Eye then hold his sword as a Ko Gasumi no Kamae samurai stances and the Silhouette Dragon on his back.

**[Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba]**

Then it cuts off to Silica with her Beast Tamer: Pina, Ken (Deliora) doing a Demonic Horizontal Slash with a Sadistic Idiotic Smile and a Silhouette Demon on his back, Lisbeth holding the Mace stares at the camera, Sachi sitting on the floor right next to the building and stare at the camera, and then cuts off to Yui glowing blue while sitting on her position and data surrounded all around her.

**[Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta]**

Then it cuts off to Kirito looking at the left side of the floors and Draco looking at the right side of the floor while the wind's blowing at them. Then cuts off to Klein held a thumbs up with a smile while staring at the camera, Agil crosses his arms with a smile while staring at the camera, Kuradeel doing a fight position with a cautious and serious face while staring at the camera, and Heathcliff holding his Liberator with a proud face while staring at the camera.

**[Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de]**

Then it cuts off to Kirito opening his eyes and Asuna opening her eyes while the particles flying everywhere. Then Kirito sheath his Elucidator on his back, Asuna sheath her Lambent Light on her waist, Draco sheath his Dragon Eye on his back and his left side of the waist, and Deliora sheath his Storm Demon on his back while Gleam Eyes with the X formations slash marks on his body and explode creating a powerful force of wind during the explosion.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beater**

* * *

**In the First Floor of Beginning:**

Ryugo was wandering around the village looking for Kirito but he wasn't here that time probably that he was early that time so he will be patient but he thought himself about that mysterious power he has but now is not the time to think about that.

'Huh, where's Kirito,' Ryugo wondered 'I thought that he's going to be here sooner or later. oh well, I don't care about if he's fine or not but I'm just a normal person with a normal life. Got to think about it how did I get that power when I fight against the dire wolf.' Ryugo thought about something about his power.

**Flashback:**

Ryuga was running, holding his sword, and starting to fight against the wolf until he heard a voice from his head.

'**You are the chosen one'**

Ryugo opened his eyes and saw smoke going around Ryuga and he was so confused about where he is and he realized where he was is a place full of magma rocks and volcanic lava pouring down the volcano.

"What the hell, Where am I, " Ryugo asked with a confused face.

**'You in the thoughts of your mind like I said you are the chosen one little boy.' the mystery voice said.**

"I don't understand." Ryugo making a confused and indifferent person.

**'I chose you to became the Dragon Swordsman of Flames.' The figure rose from the hot lava and introduce himself to Ryuga My name is Drago Orochi and I'm the Fire Dragon King of Purgatory and I chose you to become the Dragon Swordsman like me.' Drago Orochi introduced himself to Ryugo.**

The figure of the dragon shows clawed wings and feet, a long neck, a slender body, and a long, sharp horn on the end of the snout. He has small spikes along his back that appear from the smoke and that surprised Ryugo but "I still don't understand," said Ryugo with confusion and indifferent face

**'Hey, are you even listening to me it looks like you didn't even listen at all!' Drago Orochi with a comedic shout.**

"Look seriously, Why choosing me to become a Dragon Swordsman that doesn't make any sense at all is like look at me does this look like I been a chosen one that was the worst mistake you ever made," Ryugo explained why he was a chosen one.

**'Because you and I have in common' Drago Orochi explained**

"Wait...Seriously." that makes Ryugo surprised.

**'Yeah, we both have a bond for our friendship. I don't know anything about strength but friendship makes me a way to make me stronger than just strength or maybe I'm being a total idiot for .'**

"So that why you chose me, it's because that you sense the presence of my mind that my soul is for friendship right." Ryugo sweatdropped and twitch his left eye for being an idiot.

**'Yeah, but you know you're a dumbass you know that because you're acting like an idiot to don't listen what I just said with the stupid human brain of yours.' Drago Orochi mocked Ryugo.**

"Shut up you corkscrew lizard!" Ryugo with a comedic shout and a tick mark on his forehead.

**'What did you just call!' Drago Orochi shouts back at him with a tick mark on his head and calms down 'Anyway, you now have the soul of the dragon for the ability of strength, mind, and power of my ability and don't forget you also have a flame in you to have in a company when you against stronger enemies and foes Ok.' Drago Orochi Explained**

"Ok, but is it going to hurt me to have that power and strength for sure I might overdo it."

**'Don't worry about that, I always overdo every time while I fight with other dragons.' said Drago Orochi while closing his eyes with a smile.**

"Seriously." Ryugo twitches his left eye of stupidity.

**'Yeah, now it is time to power up the bonds of the Fire Dragon, you ready.' Drago Orochi asked.**

"Alright, let's do it." Ryugo accepts his offer.

**Meanwhile:**

Ryugo was standing next to the wall preparing for the boss fight and use the soul of the dragon to fight against the level one boss but first, he needs to find Kirito but have many thoughts on his head that he just couldn't get it nor answer it. 'Well, that a very unconcerned guest I was dreaming about' Ryugo (Dragon Eye) thought about **Drago Orochi**. '2,000 players have died so far. after all this time, none of the players have been able to clear Floor 1. I use to be a beta tester and I don't know why it feels like I know this game even though I didn't play it and neither I can unable to find out where the bosses lair is.' Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) reflected while looking at the coward with a serious face and start walking towards the crowd. 'and today, finally, we're having a meeting to figure out how to find and defeat the Floor 1 boss.' Ryugo reflected. 'But for now,...' Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) changes his serious into an indifferent face and slam his fist to his palm to forget about finding Kirito. "Oh yeah I forgot I need to find Kirito," said Ryugo (Dragon Eye/ Draco). Before looking for Kirito, he accidentally bumps into a mysterious player who's wearing a black robe and a sword on someone's waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you hurt" Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) apologized.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," said to the mystery player and Ryugo held out his hand and the mystery player accepted his help and stand up.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention that's all. I look for the player that I know of so see ya." Ryuga (Dragon Eye/Draco) was about to walk away but "Wait!" the mystery player stopped him.

"What, I just said I'm sorry," Ryugo said unconcernedly

"No, not that it's just who are you and are you a solo player and a Beta Tester." the mystery player said curiosity.

"Yeah I'm a solo player but right now I don't have time for this ok." Ryugo starts running towards the meeting but the mystery player tries to stop him but he ignores the player and leaving the mystery player alone but the mystery player felt very suspicious about him and thought to itself. 'Who is he, is he a Beta Tester or something, whatever it is something is fishy about him.'

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

After Ryugo bump into the mysterious player, he finally found Kirito who is sitting on the stone seat waiting for the announcement but he's not the only one all of the players also need to find out where to find the Floor 1 Boss and defeat it to go to the next Floor but Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) felt lost about the Floor 1 Boss even though he's used to be a beta tester but he just couldn't figure out the puzzle but it doesn't matter the meeting was at the town center of Tolbana. Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) walking down the stair and walk towards where Kirito was sitting.

"Hey, Kirito" Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) greeted Kirito.

"Hey Dragon Eye how you been" Kirito greeted Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) and he can tell that Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) is frickin tired.

"Tired and Exhausted," said Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) trying to catch his breath for having asthma. "Where have you been, I have been searching for you for an hour and you not even here," Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) said in the comedic shout and made Kirito chuckled "Sorry Dragon Eye but you know that I'm way ahead of you before you did," said Kirito.

"Oh, wait, if you're ahead of me so that means..." Ryugo realized something "I was late the whole time! but wait I know" Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) yelled comedically and he realized something and go close toward Kirito ears and whispered. "is it because we use to be beta testers." Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) whispered. "Yeah, we use to be but the problem is we don't know about the Floor 1 Boss so that's the reason why we having the meeting to figure out how to find and defeat the Floor 1 Boss" Kirito whispered.

Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) was about to say something but it was interrupted by the announcer hand clap. "Dragon Eye sit down the meeting is about to start," Kirito tells Ryugo (Dragon Eye/Draco) to sit down. "Oh Yeah anyway just call me Draco because it's much cooler than calling myself Dragon Eye" Ryugo (Draco) renamed and Kirito accepted it "Yeah sure I will remember that," said Kirito and both Kirito and Draco are waiting and listening to the announcement.

"Ok People now that everyone is here let's get this meeting started," said the announcer and make the other players listening to the announcement including Kirito and Draco.

"So anyway I'm want to thank everyone for coming good to see you I'm name is Diavel and in this game," said Diavel and pounding on his armor chest. "The job I rule is knight," said Diavel who appears to have a bronze armor set on his chest, shoulders, arms, and shins, with a large longsword on his left waist, and a kite shield on his back. He had blue hair with long bangs and blue eyes. His clothes under the armor were also blue.

The players starting laughing and said "Dude, there's no jobs system in this game." and also chit-chatting from other players. "You guys want to hear this or not," said Diavel and made the chit-chat stop and Diavel makes the serious face "Right, anyway here's the deal our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today" and that makes the players surprised. "First, we need to defeat the boss and make it to Floor 2. The next step is we have to tell everyone waiting at the Tower of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. The fact is it our duty as the most capable players here. Do you agree or not" Diavel explained and that makes them accept the announcement and starting clapping their hand and while whistling for the great announcement and Kirito doing a rethinking position and Draco crossed his arm and both of them smiles at the announcement.

"Ok, glad to hear you all with me on this now let's figure out how we going beat the boss. First off, we team up into parties of six," said Diavel and that makes Kirito and Draco surprised. "A typical party doesn't stand a chance against the Floor Boss, we need a raid group made out of multiple parties" Diavel explained and Kirito and Draco with a surprised look on their face looking at the right side and see six-players already made the party and turned to the left side and saw the players at their menu joining and that left with Kirito and Draco alone looking around is there any more player to join and Draco asked Kirito. "Hey, Kirito want to join the party," Draco asked. "Yeah, sure I need that," Kirito said while they going to their menu and join each other but something wasn't right. "We need more than that to defeat the Floor Boss," Draco said and Kirito agreed also "Yeah you right we need to find the others player who doesn't have a party," said Kirito while Kirito and Draco look around to find the player who didn't join the party and Kirito and Draco stare at the left side of where they at and saw a mystery player wearing a reddish-brown cloak who also has a sword or a rapier on someone's left waist and He and Kirito scoot towards the left and Kirito asked "You got left out too Huh" and the mystery player answered, "Not even, I wasn't left out it just everyone seem like they already friends." "Humm, I can tell," said Draco. "So you Solo too, do you want to form the party with me," Kirito asked and the mystery player felt confused. "You heard what the guy just said we can't defeat the boss on our own and it can only be for this fight," said Kirito and the mystery player nodded. "That good to hear it only be just one fight that's all," said Draco and Kirito goes to his menu for the request of joining the party invitation and the mystery player accepted and shows the mystery player name: Asuna to Kirito and Draco and Kirito make that cautious face and including Draco make a cautious face.

"Alright looks like everyone is teamed up now then..." Diavel about to say something but was interrupted by another player. "Hold up a sec.," said another player and made the players look at the stranger and the stranger starting to jump down the stairway and fly over and hit the landing. "my name's Kibaou got that," said Kibaou who introduced himself who is a short yet solidly built man with sienna, spiky (cactus-styled) hair. He also has a small sienna goatee and brown eyes and wears a scale mail armor with a rather large one-handed sword on his back. Draco, Kirito, and mystery player stares at him and wait for his conversation. "Before we take on the boss I want to get something off my chest," said Kibaou and made Draco confused and Kirito also confused. "We all know about the 2,000 people who died so far yeah, well some of you need to apologize to them right now," said Kibaou turning to the group and pointing at them and that makes people surprised, Draco felt shocked, and Kirito make the guilty face.

"Kibaou, I think I know who you referring to you mean the ones who're Ex Beta Testers right" Diavel answered.

"Course I'm mean them," said Kibaou filled with hatred between the ex beta testers.

"The day this stupid ass game started the beta guys end up and banished right they did stole us, beginners, these snagged all the good honey spots and they grab easy quest too they were the only one who's getting stronger in here this whole time they ignore us like we were nothing," said Kibaou accusing the Beta Testers and make the sterned face and look towards the coward who's sitting at the stone seats.

"Hell, I bet there's some of them here come on out beta testers," said Kibaou and swapping his left pointed finger towards the right side of the stone seat.

"We should make them apologized to us," said Kibaou demands for the Beta Testers to apologized to the players and then swap his right pointed finger towards the left side of the stone seat.

"And we should make them all give out their money and the items they got," said Kibaou and then crossed his arm.

"They can't aspected the party to trust them when they don't trust us Why should we," said Kibaou and that make Kirito and Draco felt very frustrated.

"Can I said something?" the player said politely while raising his hand and walking toward Kibaou and he makes a shocking face at the players.

"Hey, the names Agil, Kibaou right, I want to make sure I'm on the same page you say the ex beta testers should be blamed for the rookie's death because they didn't help them and you want them to apologize and give up their winnings I'll leave anything out," Agil asked who appears of African heritage. He is a massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes. He also has two silver earrings on his left ear.

"No, you didn't," said Kibaou and Agil were about to reach something from his pockets and it was a guidebook. "The item store hands these out for free this a guidebook you got you didn't you," Agil asked.

"Sure I got one so what about it," said Kibaou with a confused face. "Do you know who's handing these out the ex beta tester?" said Agil that made the players felt very surprised and Kibaou make a grumpy face.

"Listen up, everyone at equal access to this information even so lots of players still died now I didn't come and point fingers at anyone I'm here because I want to learn about those players deaths I'm here because I'm want to find out how we going to defeat the boss," Agil explained and Kirito and Draco felt shocked and relieved.

"That's true" Draco whispered with a smile.

When the conversation is over, Kibaou makes an annoyed face and goes back and takes a seat and including Agil. "Ok, can we get back to the meeting now," Diavel asked while grabbing his guidebook from his pocket and that makes the other players nod for continuation.

"For info of the boss it's all in here," said Diavel showing the guidebook. "the latest issue the guidebook you just heard about" Diavel explained and that makes people shocked. "According to the book, the bosses name is Illfang the Kobold Lord also he will be surrounded by his minions the Ruin Kobold Sentinel. Illfang carries an Ax and a Buckler he has four health bars and the last one turns red he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar he can changes patterns of attack too" Diavel explained and a lot of mumbling about the Floor 1 Boss.

"That's it for the briefing," said Diavel while closing the book. "As for the distribution of loot money will be divided equally among everyone the party that defeats the boss gets the EXP and whoever it gets the item gets to keep it any objections" Diavel explained while the other players mumble of no objections.

"Good we'll leave tomorrow at 10 in the morning meeting adjourned people," said Diavel dismissing the meeting and all of the players starting to leave, others just want to have a side conversation, Kibaou, Diavel, Agil, and the others are at the center, and for Kirito was sitting here and he heard the cloak while the mystery player starting to walk away up the stairway and he looks back over the shoulder and for Draco was about to walk away until he felt a presence around him and look at the back over his back and saw the same black cloak who was staring at him or stalking him and Draco now felt very suspicious about that mystery player and while that Diavel look back to the coward of suspicion.

* * *

**During the night:**

There was a party at the Tolbana having a good whine to drink to celebrate to prepare for the boss fight and Diavel and Kibaou doing the toast and starting drink their whine. While the party continuing, The mystery player was sitting at Tree Bowl while eating beard for dinner.

"Those are pretty good aren't they," Kirito asked while the mystery player looks over her shoulder and sees Kirito and Draco holding their bread "Mind if I sit down," Kirito asked and the mystery player looks back to her dinner and Kirito walking towards the Tree bowl and sit right next to her and the mystery player scoots to the left for some space while Kirito grabs his beard and take a bite and for Draco, I was just standing there while look at the coward while drinking and about to eat his bread but he has the bad feeling about that beards.

"You really think these taste good," asked the mystery player with curiosity.

"Ahuh since I came to this town I end up eating at least once a day, of course, I have a trick to make it taste better" Kirito answered while grabbing something from his pockets. "What trick," The mystery player said curiosity and that answered her question a jar. "Try it with some of that," said Kirito while the mystery player reaches out her hand to the jar and taps it until it shows a glowing light to her fingers and Draco and Kirito did the same and place it on top of the bread and make the jar vanished. "Cream," Said the mystery player with confusion. "Yeah, that cream alright they said it's one of the most popular creams that I have before," Draco explained while bitting his bread and makes a disgusting face and puke on the floor next to the building. "Bahahahaha, that's not the bread I use to eat in Japan. Bahaha" said Draco throwing up right next to the building and that makes Kirito chuckled and continues eating his bread including The mystery player chuckled for his comedic way and changes back to her emotionless personality and starting to gobble up the bread and sigh.

"I got it for the Heifer Strikes Back that's the quest in the village before you get to this one you want to know how I did it," Kirito asked but the mystery player nodded no for the answer.

"I appreciate your offer but I didn't come to this town to eat good food" The mystery player answered. "Ok, why are you here," Kirito asked.

"So I don't lose sight of who I am I don't wanna lock myself in the room in the Town of Beginnings and slowly rot away I'd rather stay the way I am till the last moment even if a monster beats me and I die I won't lose to this game or this world no matter what." the mystery player answered and Kirito finishing up his bread. "I wouldn't want a party members dying on me so try not to die tomorrow." Kirito's concerned about his party member.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the same thing," Draco said while Kirito and The mystery player look towards at him. "But for me, I feel like dying tomorrow" and that makes Kirito and The mystery player shocked. "Why you want to die Draco," Kirito asked. "How can I explained this," said Draco trying to think about his past. "When I was 8 years old it was my birthday during that day but my parents died by that serial killer who wishes for my mom's jewels and I starting to run away I was thinking about to kill myself for being weak and not fight back but I was so confused what am I supposed to do and I ask myself what is life, Why am I exist, and How can I become who I really am but I still trying to figure it out but now that I have you I feeling like not dying because of you I know what it means to survive and I live with my roommate whos went on vacation for a year or so and asked me to live with him for the rest of his life but that's his house, not mine but he treats me like a brother to him. " Draco explained his life to Kirito and The mystery player and they felt very bad for Draco about living alone feeling like dying tomorrow and dying today.

"Now that I say something I'm tired see you later Tomorrow," said Draco with a sleepy face and wave at Kirito and the mystery player and they wave back at him.

* * *

**During Nighttime:**

Draco was walking at the alleyway and he felt the same presences at the end of the meeting and he felt very annoyed.

"Ok come on out I know that you here" commanded Draco with an annoyed face and heard the bush moving at the tree bowl and revealed to be a mystery player who's wearing the same black cloak and a sword on someone's left waist.

"So you found me," said the mystery player. "Yeah I asking you something straight here who are you why are you stalking me and why are you spying at me," Draco asked with an annoyed face.

"Very well, the reason why I stalk you and spying at you is three questions and I going to tell you who I am when you answering my question." the mystery player answered and Draco accepts the player's offer. "Ok you ask for it what are you going to ask," said Draco waiting for the question.

"The first question is Are you a Beta Tester." the mystery player asked. "I use to be a Beta Tester" Draco answered waiting for another question.

"The second question is Are you a Solo Player and Who are you." the mystery player asked. "Yeah but now that I have a party I, not a Solo Player yet and the names Draco," Draco answered waiting for the last question.

The last question is where did you get that power." asked the mystery player and that makes Draco shocked about his power of a Dragon but he needs to keep a secret so he answered, "I not going to answer that question, its a secret so I don't want to spoil my secret" and that makes the mystery player shocked and surprised that he doesn't even tell itself his secret.

"So now then who are you then and why are you stalking me and spying, on me," Draco asked. "Very well then," asked a mystery player reaching to its hood and revealed to be a beautiful girl who had long, blond hair that was tied into a single, long braid and an amethyst colored eyes and smiles at him. "my name is Asami its nice to meet you Draco" and that makes Draco with an indifferent face "Huh," said Draco confused. "The reason why I stalk you and spying at you so I can see you" and that makes Draco still confused.

"But that doesn't make any sense why seeing me," asked Draco with an indifferent face. "Because I want to join the party with you," said Asumi with a smile. "But I already join the party so there's no reason for you to join or if it is about the teamwork then yes but you have to go to the menu to go with a party with an invitation but I already join so you have to do the same," said Draco explaining to Asumi to join. So the Asumi goes to her menu and asked for the party invitation and Draco accepted and it shows Kirito and Asuna name right next to her system and Asumi felt very excited to be with Draco but for what reason but it doesn't really matter to him when someone joins the party but he notices that he needs to go to bed so he and his party have to go to the Floor 1 boss lair so he starts sprinting toward the building for the place to sleep but Asumi followed him as well.

* * *

**On December 3, 2022: At The Forest Field.**

All the players are starting to walk up to the pathway and around everyone is full of beautiful trees and plants but it was also full of monsters around everyone but the main target is the Floor 1 boss Illfang of the Kobold Lord so we can go to the next floor and it feels like all of the players are prepared to start a battle against the Illfang.

"Let's go over it again we're the backup so our targets gonna be the bosses minions The Ruin Kobold Sentinels." Kirito explained his strategy. "I know," said the mystery player.

"I'll use a sword skill to knock their weapons up and out of the way when I do switch and jump in" Kirito explained with a strategy and he notices an extra player from his party and turns towards Draco.

"Anyway whos that player who join our party," said Kirito with a curiosity.

"Its a long story and I don't think I can explain to this it's kind of hard to say about joining the party," said Draco while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok whoever that player is they're welcome to join," said Kirito and the player named Asumi whos right next to me blushed and also the two mystery players felt confused the switch. "What's a Switch," asked the two mystery girls with confusion.

"Ok level with me is this the first time you've ever been in a party," Draco asked the two players and they nod of saying yes and that makes Kirito and Draco walking slowly and stop until the two-player turns towards us and Kirito and Draco both make gave-up position.

* * *

**At the Boss Lair Door**

All of the players are prepared and waiting for Diavel to open the door to start but he has something to say to all of the players. "Listen up everyone I only got one thing to say to you lets win," said Diavel for their luck and all of the players are now prepared including Kirito and his party. "Come on," said Diavel while opening the door.

After opening the door it was so dark and hard to see until they saw Illfang the Kobold Lord awaits for a challenger while we enter the lair it changes to dark to the color of the rainbow. Illfang the Kobold Lord who appears to be was over two meters tall, muscular, covered in red fur and had bloodthirsty, copper-red eyes. Illfang used a large bone ax and a leather shield to attack. Behind its waist, who has a sword that nobody knows and he's awaited along with his spawning minions who're the Ruin Kobold Sentinels who appear to be a red demi-human creature, with long, thin ears sticking out of their helmets and a big red tail. A large portion of its head and body is tightly covered and protected by metal armor, which makes the throat its only weak point. A Sentinel is armed with a mace and both Illfang and the Ruin Sentinels starting to charge at the group.

"Commands Attack" Diavel command his Raid Party pointed his sword towards them and they start charging at each other until Kibaou starts his first attack but the Sentinels blocked it.

The Sentinels and the Raid Party starting fighting at each other and Diavel commands Squads C and D "Squads C and D switch in" and Squads C and D attacking Illfang.

"Here It comes Squad B block" Diavel commands Squad B while Illfang attacks with his ax but it was blocked by Agil and Kibaou doing a Snake Bite Attack.

"Squad C keep guarding and prepare to switch to switch," Diavel commands Squad C and points his sword at the others. "Everyone else when you fall back regroups and flank them" Diavel commands the other Squads.

"Squads D, E, and F keep those minions off us," Diavel commands Squad D, E, F.

"Yeah you got it," said Kirito while parrying the Sentinels mace.

"Yeah," said Draco while parring another Sentinels mace.

"Switch," said Kirito and Draco in unison and switch to the two players running towards the two Sentinels.

"I'm on it," said the mystery player wearing the reddish-brown cloak while holding her rapier.

"You got it," said another mystery player wearing a black cloak while holding her sword.

'I thought they were a beginner but they got good skills I can't see a tip of their sword' Kirito and Draco thought about it while the reddish-brown cloak player doing a Quadruple Pain and the other one in black just did a The Ruler Sting and both of the Sentinals and vanished.

"Right on," said Kirito with a smile.

"Not bad for a Rookie," said Draco with a smile.

But the two Sentinels jump upwards towards Kirito and Draco with their mace but Kirito did a Slant technique to parry the mace and Draco blocks the attack and knock their attacks and they both run towards the minions but it was interrupted by Illfang roar and it appears to be that Illfang last health bar was red and Illfang throws his ax and a buckler away.

"Looks like the guidebook was right," said Kibaou with a proud smile.

"Stand back I got it," said Diavel while running towards Illfang and that make Kirito and Draco confused. 'I thought the plan was for everyone in the group to surround it' Kirito thought about it and saw that Diavel was smiling and starting to charge up his sword while Illfang reaches out his sword and pull it out from the sheath but something wasn't right about that sword and that make Kirito and Draco shocked about that sword.

'That's not a Talwar it's a Nodachi this isn't like a Beta" Kirito thought about it.

'It's a Katana, not a curved-like sword so that means Oh NO he going use the Ukifune' Draco thought about it and realized about the technique while blocking the Sentinels Mace.

"Wait, stop," Kirito said and that makes Kibaou confused while Diavel running towards Illfang

"It's no good, get out of there," said Kirito commands but it was too late Illfang jumps towards the pillar and jumps to the other pillars into a triangle and towards the center of the ceiling down doing the boss skill towards Diavel and slash him downward towards his body and that makes Diavel cry in pain and Illfang use the Ukifune to knock Diavel into the air.

"Diavel No," said Kibaou with worried but Illfang was at front of them and roared at them and that makes Kibaou with a frustrated look on his face.

"Diavel," said Kirito running towards him and he notices that Diavel health bar is about to go to zero.

"What the hell you thinking," said Kirito trying to reach out his health potion to give it to him but Diavel refused to use it and that makes Kirito a surprised face.

"You know You are a Beta Tester too weren't you," said Diavel weakly and that makes Kirito shocked. "You were after the last attack bonus the rare item you're just like me a Beta Tester," said Kirito and that makes Diavel a weak smile and starts glowing while the others are fighting Illfang. "Please you have to defeat the boss for everyone here," said Diavel weakly and vanished as polygons.

'When this death game started the only thing I thought about was how I was gonna survive nothing else mattered' Kirito thought about it.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Take care I'll be seeing you," said Kirito saying goodbye to Klein and Draco and switches to Diavel. 'But you weren't like that Diavel you never abandon the other players you brought them together you let everyone and you fought brilliantly you to accomplished something I couldn't' Kirito said to himself about Diavel.

* * *

After seeing Diavel vanished into polygons and that makes Draco holding his head of fear, sit on his knees, and showing his past about the death of his parents and his friends while he was 8 years old and yelling in his head of anxiety and fear. 'Am I going to die I feel like I'm going to die' said Draco feeling the fear inside him of the past of his parents who was killed by a serial killer and it was about to kill me too.

**'What's the matter kid.' said Drago Orochi** sensing my presence of fear and that makes Draco stop yelling and look back to his mentor. "Drago Orochi," said Draco with shock.

**'What's the matter kid why are you scared' said Drago Orochi with a concerned face of his**. "The reason why I fear because I feel like I'm going to die today and I don't know who I am it's just I don't want to run away but I can't move my body to do something I feel like I'm not myself anymore I'm weak I'm just a weakling who didn't do anything," said Draco crying of being weak and useless.

**'You're not weak and I don't think you useless also you just don't know what you suppose to do remember to think of thing who you are and the friends you made from this game they're here to support you remember that right**** people be for yourself and I will always be with you.' Drago Orochi explained **and that makes Draco surprised about what he said and he was right I was an idiot to think that I'm going to die he has his friend friends with him all the time. "Thanks, Drago Orochi," said Draco thanking him. **'Please call me your father' so**** don't be like my friend did having strength can concur sadness and for sure they will be weak when they let their guard down so don't be like those**** Drago Orochi **and that makes Draco even more shocked about calling him his father.

"Wait, you're my dad," said Draco's curiosity and he nodded.

**'Adoptive Father Because who's the one who's with you the whole time and teach you how to control this power and I was always treating you like a father to you and a son to me so go out there and defeat the boss your friends are waiting for you.' said Drago Orochi and commanded me to defeat the boss**. "Yes father lead me your strength of my friendship," said Draco while starting to fade away.

* * *

**After inside the minds of Ryugo:**

Draco opens his eyes and makes a serious face while Kirito stands up to look at Illfang who he roared at the players of bloodthirsty. Draco remembers something he goes to his menu and press storage and shows the new weapon and the new suit that he was rewarded so Draco so presses the new weapon and it reveals to be an original katana about '19' named Wakizashi and the sheath shows some Japanese symbol saying: 炎と刃と拳 (Flames of Blade and Fist).

* * *

_**Sword Art Online OST Swordland**_

* * *

While Draco stands up while holding his katana and Kirito stands up while holding his annual sword and the reddish-brown cloak player and black cloak player came to their aid.

"I go too," said the reddish-brown player. "Ok, said Kirito and Draco nodded including the black cloak player also nodded and they both run towards Illfang. "We'll hit him just like we did the minions," said Kirito with a strategy. "you got it," said the reddish-brown cloak player while Illfang still fighting against other players and look toward at us and starting to charge his Katana and Draco notices whats he's going to do.

"Illfang is going to use Tsujikaze Kirito block it" Draco commanded.

"You got it," said Kirito while charging his sword and parry Illfang Katana. "Switch," said Kirito switching to the reddish-brown player going to do her attack but Illfang opening his eyes.

"Asuna," said Kirito and that make reddish-brown cloak player heard someone call her name and dodges Illfang attacks and the cloak was destroyed and revealed to have long, orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes and she wore a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees starting to do a Linear attack and Kirito was shocked about her appearance and how beautiful she is but now its not a time to daydreaming. "Switch," said Asuna switching to the black cloak player but Illfang is about to charge his sword.

"Asumi," said Draco and that makes the black cloak player dodge and also destroying her cloak revealing to be the same face appearance when Draco met her whose physical build, But her bust size alone is just slightly bigger, and wore the same thing what Asuna wears but its dark purple leather tunic and starting to do a Thunder Pierce with her lance with a flag hits Illfang with one fast hit.

"He's coming back," said Kirito running towards Illfang and parrying his sword while Asuna did a Parallel Sting and Asumi did Dragon Lotus Sting at Illfang with a 5 hit while Draco runs towards Illfang with a Wakizashi and Illfang is about to swing his katana but Draco parry it and did the Dragon Cross with a 2 hit and that make Illfang roar in anger running towards Draco but Kirito parry it upward, downward, and the right side and knock Illfang Nodachi in its way but Illfang is not done yet and starting to swing his Nodachi while Kirito swings his sword but he hit the afterimage and it was too late.

"Oh no," said Kirito while Illfang slashes Kirito Diagonally and knock him towards Asuna and slam her and she realized Kirito health bar is 50% of his health. Draco runs towards Illfang notices he coming towards so he's doing the same technique to Diavel and Kirito realized Illfang is going to use the same technique that he defeats Diavel. "Draco watch out he going to use the same technique that did to Diavel." Kirito tries to warn him but Draco ignores him and Asumi is about to cover her face for not seeing Draco dying while Illfang goes downward boss skill at Draco but Draco evade and a powerful force makes the players covering their eyes and that makes Kirito, Asuna, and Asumi shocked about Draco reflexes. "Ok that unexpected," said Draco with an indifferent face while still dodging Illfang attacks

Kirito remembers before everyone was trapped at Sword Art Online was that Draco did the same reflexes while battling against Ken Yukimura. Draco keeps dodging Illfang attacks from left to right and up and down while making an indifferent face and still dodging every single attack until Illfang have enough and makes Draco have a good time to finish him but Illfang still not done and run towards Draco and about to slash and Draco do the same but Draco did it too early. "Too early," said Draco while Illfang also slashes him diagonally to knock him and slam towards Asumi and Asumi noticed that his health is almost close to 40% and Draco is struggling to get up and the shadow figure appeared in front of both Kirito, Draco, Asuna, and Asumi while Illfang charges up his Nodachi to finish them off Asuna and Asumi is about to block his attacks but Agil use the Whirlwind to parry the Nodachi and saving them from receiving a final blow and let Illfang sliding back while the other players run towards him.

"We can hold this bastard off until your health back up," said Agil. "You got it," said Kirito while Agil and the rest of the players attacking Illfang with full force but Illfang blocks their attack and knocks them away and jumps up in the sky while charging his sword.

"He's going to use the Tsumujiguruma," said Draco use his health potion until he stands up and runs towards Illfang but Kirito uses his health potion and runs towards Illfang before he did. "Watch out," Kirito said to the others while charging his sword to do the Sonic Leap and jumps towards Illfang while Illfang was about to attack Agil and the other players while Draco is about to block Illfang attacks.

"You going down," said Kirito interrupting Illfang attack with a Vertical attack and knock Illfang towards the ground.

"Come on Asuna help me this sucker one last attack," said Kirito commanding Asuna while running towards the boss.

"You got it," said Asuna while running towards the boss too.

"Don't forget about us?" said Draco while he and Asumi run towards the boss also.

After Illfang stands up and saw Kirito, Asuna, Draco, and Asumi run towards so Illfang swings his blade but Kirito parry it and switches to Asuna doing the Quadruple Pain and switches to Asumi doing the Dashing Sting with 4 hits at Illfang and switches to Kirito one last blow to Illfang.

"Switch," said Kirito switching to Draco while Draco jumps to the pillar and did the same technique that Illfang uses at Diavel until he goes to the center of the ceiling and did a reverse grip of his katana and starting to charge his katana to Reddish-Orange. "I am the Flame of Blade and Fist" Draco quoted and fly towards Illfang and the Silhouette Dragon appeared on his back flying toward Illfang and Draco did the battle cry while the Silhouette Dragon roared at the Illfang until the Silhouette Dragon disappeared and Draco doing a Dragon Slayer with 1 hit and slash Illfang diagonally and make Illfang cry in pain.

"Switch," said Draco switching to Kirito while Kirito running towards him and did the Vertical attack and finish up Illfang with the last attack slicing up toward his head until Illfang starting glowing blue and vanished like powder dust.

After Illfang vanishes, the other players were shocked about the last attack and they starting cheering for their victory until they say "Congratulation" for their victory and starting to level up their EXP and the boss lair changes to a darker blue and purple. Kirito and Draco felt very exhausted and tired for doing their final attack and Kirito saw the notification for doing their last attack and shows the bonus item. Draco, on the other hand, starting to feel very dizzy and his eye is about to black and faint for exhaustion.

After Draco opening his eyes he was laying on Asumi's lap and he knows that she was worried about him. "You're such an idiot for overdoing thing but I'm happy that you are Ok and recovering your consciousness," said Asumi with a smile. "Yeah I might have overdone things but I'm happy that we defeat the Floor 1 Boss together it makes me happy when a team and you with me the whole time including Kirito and Asuna," said Draco making Asumi blushed with a smile.

"Nice Job," said Asuna congratulate Kirito.

"That was some fine swordsmanship congratulations today's victory is all thanks to you," said Agil congratulate Kiritoa and turned toward Draco who was laying on Asumi's lap. "That was some good reflexes you got and a fine swordsmanship congratulations today's victory is all thanks to both you," said Agil congratulates Kirito and Draco. "No, it was all thanks to Kirito for defeating the boss he's the one who deserves the bonus item," said Draco congrats Kirito. "No," said Kirito trying to reject it but the other players have their different opinions to Kirito and Draco and cheering at Kirito and Draco.

"Stop cheering," said Kibaou commands them to stop and the players turn toward him.

"Why'd you do it huh why'd you let Diavel die," said Kibaou with agony.

"Let him die," said Kirito felt confused and Kibaou lifts his head up with tears coming through his eyes. "That's what I said admit it you knew the technique the boss was gonna use you could have told us then Diavel would have stood a chance he wouldn't have had to die," said Kibaou and that makes the other players confused about he was about to say.

"I know why he knew he uses to be a beta tester think about it he knew the bosses attack patterns he knew but he kept it from us and I bet he's not the only here come on show yourself," said the player pointing at one of us and the player look at each other and the other player to see whos the beta tester.

'This is bad at this rate' Kirito thought to himself and shows the flashback of Diavel dying "For everyone here" said Diavel and Kirito turned back and look at the bonus item and gulped for nervousness.

"Hey calm down," said Agil try to calm Kibaou down but it was interrupted by Kirito laughing and all the player turned at him.

"So you guys think I used to be a beta tester it's not cool to put me in the same class with those noobs, " said Kirito with an evil expression.

"What'd you say," said Kibaou with an angry expression.

"You heard me most of the thousand people who scored a slot in SAO beta were rookies they were so green they didn't even know how to level up hell even you guys are better than they were but me I'm nothing like those guys man," said Kirito walking towards Kibaou and stop right in front of them and Draco starting to laugh too and makes other players look at him.

"Kirito was right some of the players acting very very stupid to know about this game those beta tester who was slotted in SAO they nothing but trash and scrap metal some of them knows about this game and some of them don't know about this games they were so green and blue that level up nor level up their weapons as well they think they know about this game but they also getting killed very easily so why you care and for me, I know everything from the monster to the boss their weapons, their weakness, and their strength and do you know how I know I study them from the guidebook about those monster and bosses about their facts for their weapons and strength before I was trapped inside the game," said Draco making everyone shocked that he was also a beta tester and Kirito smiles at him.

"During the beta, I made it to floors that were higher than any of the other testers that's a fact I knew about the boss because I fought tons of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors," said Kirito making a sinister smile and continued. "I know a bunch of other things too more than you can imagine more than any info broker."

"And not just that I know what their abilities the boss is about to do and the technique that boss is going to use to finish you for good and nothing else," said Draco with a sinister smile.

"What the hell if that's true then you guys are worse than a beta tester you guys are god damn cheater that's what you are," said Kibaou. "He's a beta tester and a cheater he's a beater." said the players.

"A beater yeah that's good I like it," said Kirito and make the players shocked that he likes being called a beater. "Okay you can call me beater just make sure you don't confuse me with those beta testers anymore," said Kirito going to his menu and press the item called the Coat of Midnight and appear he was wearing a black trenchcoat.

"And call me a beater just because I was with him don't be foolish I'm just an Avatar or a Hero for fun," said Draco going to his menu and then press the new item that he received from the duel and Draco wears the same trenchcoat that Kirito wears but it has a picture of a Western Dragon goes around his trenchcoat. After Kirito and Draco wearing their new items, they looked at the players one lat time with their smile and then starting to walk towards the stairs where there's the door to the exit but Asuna wants to tell Kirito about something so she runs after Kirito and Draco for questioning.

"Wait," said Asuna and make Kirito and Draco stopped.

"When we were fighting the boss you called me by my name," Asuna questioned.

"I wasn't trying to be rude did I mess up the pronunciation," said Kirito.

"How do you even know it," said Asuna curiosity

"If you look right about here you'll see another HP gauge under yours there's a name written right next to it yeah," said Kirito showing the name of the HP gauge to Asuna and Asuna looking at the names under her HP gauge and said Kirito, Draco, and Asumi named under her HP Gauge and tried to pronunciation their names.

"Your names Kirito and Draco right," said Asuna pronunciation Kirito and Draco's name.

"Yeah," said Kirito.

"You got that right," said Draco and that makes Asuna chuckled for being an idiot.

"I'm so dumb it was there the whole time and I never knew," said Asuna being so dumb.

"You can become powerful here on your own but if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to join a guild don't turn it down because there are limits to what a solo player can do," said Kirito.

"Say who's that Asumi that was under the name of my HP gauge," said Asuna with curiosity about Asumi.

"She downstairs just felt worried about something but she will be fine with you when you need her the most she a strong warrior that I team up with and also a good person to take care of someone that she loves and back down with her word," said Draco about Asumi.

"But you guys are solo," said Asuna while Kirito and Draco walking towards the exit door and they go to their menu to dissolve the party and they both agreed to dissolve.

"Well, this is it then this is where my journey begins here so Kirito if we cross paths when I going on a journey we will fight together as a friend and a sparring match if you feel like having a spar," said Draco holding out his fist.

"This isn't goodbye this is where we meet again," said Draco with a smile.

"Yeah we going meet again soon or later and yeah we will have a sparring match so we can see who's the better player in this SAO," said Kirito fist-bumped Draco and walk toward the door that automatically opens.


End file.
